Date Me, Granger
by IntendedMistake
Summary: In an alternate reality where good old Voldy was destroyed in the first war and every characters you love and hate have a somewhat peaceful Hogwarts years, Draco starts courting Hermione. Year 6.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Wish I did, though...**

* * *

If Narcissa could get out of this tea party any second now, she would have. But being a Black and a Malfoy, she had no choice but to host one and endure the ladies. She sipped on her tea, successfully ignoring Dahlia Parkinson's scream of delight on how their children have grown to be eligible of marriage. She had absolutely no idea that her daughter was dating a Gryffindor, a pureblood but a blood traitor to her family's standards nonetheless. She was still holding on to marrying her off to Draco, which Narcissa thought was funny cause everyone except Dahlia could see they only saw each other as sister and brother with all that time spent together since they were young. Narcissa had other thoughts as to who she wanted as her daughter-in-law. Granted, Pansy was great; she was understanding and so patient with Draco (she knows how enduring he can be sometime, she raised him) but she knew her son would be better with who can challenge him and she knew the exact person. Her only wish that he would finally wake up and notice her as well.

"Oh I just can't wait for the Yule Ball to come around." said Dahlia, dreamly. "I've been waiting for Pansy to grow up and attend the Ball with Draco ever since she was born."

"Does Draco know that he's taking her to the Ball?" Blaca Zabini asked in an innocent tone. "I heard that he has a different date in mind." continued while silently laughing at how Dahlia looked so shocked.

Narcissa would have laughed so hard at how Dahlia face changed if it were not for her elegant act. Well, she could always laugh with Molly and Lily while telling them the story. Though that was not the only thing that caught her.

"Oh? Did Blaise spill something about my son?"

"I'm sure that I'm not supposed to tell," the ladies laughed at that. A Slytherin who gave up their secrets easily has no right in said secrets' whereabouts. A Slytherin should know to be discreet even if they are around their parents. "Draco seemed to be asking Blaise date advices the other day and Blaise was very surprised at that. I hardly doubt Draco would need advice if it was Pansy and Blaise wouldn't be so shocked."

"Hmm… That is true. I wonder…" That bit of information got her thinking. Could it be…?

"Well, that doesn't deny the fact that it could be Pansy!" Dahlia nearly screamed, desperately grasping on the thought that it would still be her daughter.

"Oh come on, Parkinson. It's not like Pansy had eyes on Draco and he turned her down. You do know that she sees him only as a brother, right?"

"That doesn't mean that one day she will wake up and see what a man he is! Narcissa and Lucius were like that, remember?"

"Yes, but I distinctly remember how she was oh so fond of him. She just had to wait for Lucius to change his thoughts about her." snickered Blanca.

"Oh stop teasing. You are one to talk. You had boys tailing after you all the time." replied Narcissa. Turning toward the slightly confused lady, "But, yes, I believe it is time you look for other men, dear Dahlia. I sadly believe our children have no intention in falling in love with each other." said in not so sad tone.

She only got a hmpf.

"I guess that's enough for today." said Narcissa as she looked at the clock turning three. "We should meet again after we sent the kids off to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, yes. Come by our house next time. Our garden will be finished by then and I would like to show off." said Blanca, smiling.

"That sounds lovely. Maybe Ivy could join us." replied Narcissa, a little bit relieved that she wouldn't have to stress over the plans.

"I'll tell Ivy. I hope she brings something nice for us from her trip. Though last time I checked, she was ranting on how the Greengrasses always go to the weirdest place and how she never will become a Greengrass. You know, sometimes I can't believe those two got in love and married first out of all of us." chuckled Blanca.

"Ah, she was the romantic one. If she weren't so shrewd in anything that didn't involve love, I would have believed she was a Hufflepuff. Anyways, I believe I won't be available. I might be visiting my sister in Paris at that time." said Dahlia in a sour tone. She still didn't seem to wrap her head on how she lost a wonderful son-in-law that she never had.

* * *

 **AN: Next chapter will contain Narcissa chatting with the Gryffindors and some background on this weird AU. The gang will probably appear at the end of the next chapter...**


End file.
